The Profiler
by Kayrah
Summary: done. Okay, now for a real summary. A mysterious woman appears at the CSI to help solve a case, but is she who she says she is? What are the secrets she is keeping?
1. Prologue

1 SD- I don't own CSI, only Caryn and any others I make up  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
"Time of death?" Catherine asked looking down at the dead man's body.  
  
"I'd say around midnight, but Robbins'll find out," replied Grissom. Grissom looked over his shoulder, "Sara can you…"  
  
"Dust the front door for prints," the young, brown-hared woman said, cutting him off. "Doing!"  
  
Grissom looked at Catherine, "how'd she know?"  
  
"After you work with someone for a while you start to learn their habits," said Catherine, shrugging.  
  
Suddenly, the front door of the house, which was now the crime scene, opened. A young woman walked in. Her hands were gloved and her hair was held back into a ponytail. Grissom looked at her, then at Catherine.  
  
"Catherine, did you put up the tape?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," she said, clearly confused.  
  
Grissom sighed and walked over to the woman. She was looking over the crime scene with a dazed look on your face.  
  
"Excuse me miss," he said, "this is a crime scene, unless you are with the police department you must go," he said. He looked her over; she didn't have a badge on.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, smiling up at him, "I forgot to put this on." She took something out of her pocket and put it on, it was a CSI level 3 badge. Grissom stared at her, confused, because he hadn't seen her at the lab before. Catherine, Sara, and Nick (the only ones there) came over to see the commotion.  
  
"My I ask your name?" Grissom asked the woman, it was more a command.  
  
"Of course," she said. "I am Caryn McCannon, I am the new CSI, they said to meet you here." She said.  
  
She looked at Sara for a second, then the door, then the window, then over to the kitchen where the backdoor was.  
  
"You might want to dust the backdoor, the killer wouldn't have come in through the front door, it would be to obvious," she said.  
  
Everyone stared at her; it was the first time anyone actually got a good look at her. She had deep, green, expressive eyes that could send a shiver down your spine. Her hair was raven black, even though it was up they could tell it fell to her waist. She was slender but well built. She had a mysterious air about her.  
  
"How do you know that?" asked Grissom suspiciously.  
  
"I never fully introduced myself," Caryn said, "I am Caryn, forensic scientist and profiler." "You really do want to dust it now," Caryn told Sara, who, still stunned, went to dust the backdoor.  
  
"Well, Caryn," said Grissom, "I am Grissom, your boss, and this is Catherine, that, over there is Nick, and the one you just told to go to the backdoor was Sara."  
  
Caryn looked around, clearly confused, "I was told there were others," she said.  
  
"There are," said Catherine, smiling, "they are on another case at the moment."  
  
"Ah, ok," said Caryn, stepping by them when Sara came in, got the rest of her fingerprint kit and rushed out again. "Told her so," said Caryn, she picked up the red rose in the middle of the room and put it in an evidence bag, then handed it to Grissom. After that she bowed her head and left.  
  
"Now that was weird," said Nick who was taking fibers from the carpet for identification purposes. 


	2. Chapter 1

1.1 Chapter 1  
  
"I heard we got a new CSI," said Greg, coming up behind Sara. She turned around quickly, holding a pencil out like a sword.  
  
"Greg, don't do that," she said, putting her hand on her heart, "you scared me half to death!" She gave him a look that said don't you ever, ever do that again or I will beat your ass. Then her mood changed completely, "Greg, have you finished those results yet?" she asked him.  
  
"No," he said, looking at the floor, "they're almost ready though."  
  
"Good," Sara said, she sat down on a near-by chair.  
  
"So what about this new agent?" Greg asked.  
  
"Why don't you go ask her, she just came in," Sara said, and with that she went back to her work.  
  
Caryn came in through the lockers. Her hair was tied in a single braid. Her suit, like everyone else's, was black.  
  
"Good morning Caryn," said Grissom who was walking by her.  
  
"Mr. Grissom," she said politely. Grissom stopped.  
  
"Just Grissom, Caryn, please," he said back.  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
"All right, Grissom," she said Grissom kind of uncomfortably, "I think we got off onto the wrong foot yesterday with me just coming into the crime scene like that."  
  
Whoa, this girl is perceptive Grissom thought to himself.  
  
"I thought that I should introduce myself again today, under more, ah, pleasant terms," Caryn said.  
  
"All right," said Grissom.  
  
"Well," said Caryn, "hi, I'm Caryn, the new CSI," she shook his hand while saying this.  
  
"I am Grissom," said Grissom, everyone else (on the team) was coming over to meet Caryn, "and this is Catherine, Sara, Nick, Greg, Al, and Warrick."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Caryn said with a smile on her face. "Now, don't we have some work to do?"  
  
"Yes, we do," said Grissom. "Caryn, you will work on this serial killer case with us."  
  
Grissom's beeper beeped. "We got another body," said Grissom.  
  
"Time to see what the new girl can do," Nick whispered to Sara.  
  
***At the scene***  
  
There was blood everywhere. The man, like the others, had been dissembled limb from limb. A single red rose was in the middle of the room.  
  
"Like all the others," Caryn said, picking up the rose. "A red rose symbolizes love, but there was no love in this. Of course, it does have other meanings. This is a message. The thorns stand for power, like the power of the sword and knife, taking over their victims. The red color stands for blood, and, noticing how the bloom becomes more full with each killing, it stands that the killer has not had enough blood and will continue to kill until the rose is in full bloom. The delicacy of the flower stands for how the person was killed, not at once, but slowly, delicately. The rose itself stands for good and even, the beautiful flower the good, but the thorns are evil," Caryn said, tapping the flower on her hand, she had a glazed look on her face as she said this. Everyone stared at her; jaws dropped and eyes wide.  
  
"Um, how do you get all that from a flower, it's only used to claim the victim as the killer's own," said Nick, scratching his head.  
  
Caryn spun around, her green eyes danced with mystery.  
  
"It seems that way to a normal eye," she said, holding up the flower vertically and spinning it slowly, "but to a profiler like myself it answers a world of questions. Now we must analyze the scene." With that Caryn quickly turned the topic of conversation to the scene.  
  
"Here we go," Sara said, she was looking at something by the closed window. Caryn walked over.  
  
"What do you have?" she asked.  
  
"A bloody hand print," said Sara, her eyes glittered expectantly. Caryn gave her the materials to pickup the print. Caryn looked at the window and the print as if she could see through it. Sara looked at her strangely then Caryn snapped back into reality.  
  
"This was the point of escape," Caryn said. "I'm gonna dust for prints outside."  
  
"Where's she going?" Grissom asked Sara; he walked over from the other side of the room.  
  
"Dust for prints, she thinks the killer left from this window," Sara said back. "Let me tell you, she is one strange little girl."  
  
"We can tell," said Grissom.  
  
Caryn suddenly came back into the house.  
  
"Grissom," she said, her eyes dark and serious, "There are shoe prints leading from the window, some prints on the window, and a small trail of blood coming from he window, stopping suddenly at the street. The shoe prints do this to."  
  
"Sometimes shoe prints stop before the get onto a sidewalk," Grissom said patiently. Caryn gave him a look.  
  
"But not, when the entire yard is muddy," said Caryn. Grissom got a little I'm considering the possibility look on his face.  
  
"He wiped himself off," said Catherine, coming over to join them.  
  
"Or the killer had a car parked on the sidewalk," said Nick, him and Warrick joined them to.  
  
"Caryn, Nick, and Warrick, go outside and get all the evidence you can," Grissom said. "Catherine, Sara, and I will finish in here."  
  
"We will have to move fast," said Caryn, "it is going to rain soon."  
  
"Well then, let's go," said Nick, going outside.  
  
The three were collecting evidence when Caryn saw a partial foot print going under a bush by the sidewalk. She took a twig from the muddy ground and parted some of the bush branches. She looked into the bush.  
  
"Oh my god." 


	3. Chapter 2

I know, that ending was too sudden. I was rushed. I hope you have enjoyed it so far. The chapters will be longer, I promise. This is my first CSI fan fiction; all my others are sailor moon. There will not be any girls in sailor suits fighting evil, that is a promise. I will probably change the title from The Profiler to something else; it sounds too much like the tv show when its not, I just ran out of ideas. Now I'll stop babbling and go on with the story.  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
"Oh my god," Caryn said, staring into the bush. She had come face-to-face to the one thing CSI's fear the most; a gun. It pointed right at her head. A string was tied around the trigger; the trigger was starting to pull back. Caryn's breathing grew heavy. She slowly looked down where her feet were. She noticed that she was partly stepping on a string like the one on the gun trigger. She lifted her foot up off the string and put her foot down on the ground beside it. She traced her finger on the string. She noticed that the trigger had gone back into a normal, non-firing position. She sighed with relief, realizing how close to death she had come. "Nick," Caryn called, "go get Grissom."  
  
"Why?" asked Nick, confused.  
  
"Now!" Caryn yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay," he said, he went inside.  
  
Caryn shook her head and continued to look at the device. It was simple, but brilliant. The gun was held in the air by two pieces of the green string tied to the bush and the gun. The string wrapped around the trigger then through the bush and in the grass. It was made so that when someone completely stepped on the string, the gun would go off and, if the person was in the wrong position, into the person's face. It was no doubt done so in order to kill a CSI.  
  
"Something wrong?" Grissom asked. Caryn jumped, she had not noticed he was behind her.  
  
"Don't move!" she commanded, Grissom looked extremely confused. "Look at this, and be careful or we could end up dead."  
  
"And why is that?" Grissom asked coming closer, neared to the string.  
  
"Just bend down and make sure you don't step on the string," Caryn said, Grissom bent down. Caryn showed him the device; Grissom's eyes opened wide.  
  
"Holy shit," he said, "the s.o.b. could've killed you."  
  
"He almost succeeded," said Caryn grimly, "my foot was on the string and everything."  
  
"We need a picture of this," Grissom said, "no one will believe this." Grissom went inside to get the camera.  
  
Caryn looked at the contraption, "you're telling us something, and I am going to figure it out," she said, her green eyes flashing.  
  
"Caryn," said Grissom, again behind her. She turned around.  
  
"Yes, Grissom," she said.  
  
"I need you to move," Grissom said. Caryn stood up and moved out of the way.  
  
She turned back to him, "I am going inside, to help Sara," with that she went into the house. Grissom shrugged and went back to taking pictures.  
  
Now this I have never seen before he thought. That girl is lucky, really lucky to be alive. After he took his pictures he carefully started dismantling the device, watching out for any more traps.  
  
***Inside, minutes earlier and in the present***  
  
"Where's the fire?" Sara joked, noticing Nick run in. Grissom and Sara both turned from their work.  
  
"I don't know," Nick said, "all I know is that Caryn ordered me to go inside and get Grissom."  
  
"Why would she need me?" asked Grissom.  
  
Nick shrugged, "beats me, it sounded urgent."  
  
Grissom stood up; "I'm coming. I wonder why she would need help with evidence, she is a Level 3 CSI like the rest of us."  
  
"Grissom, go help her out, it is her first real crime scene out here," Catherine ordered.  
  
"Fine," Grissom said, leaving the house.  
  
The three shrugged and went back to work, but Warrick interrupted them when he came in.  
  
"Okay, now what's your problem?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I don't have a problem," Warrick said, "Grissom asked me to come inside, so I did."  
  
"Great, now help us," Sara said, handing him a swab. They worked peacefully for five minutes before Grissom came hurriedly into the house.  
  
"Grissom, now what's your problem?" Sara asked.  
  
"You will not believe this when I show you," is all he said; he grabbed a camera and left.  
  
The others gave each other confused looks.  
  
"Everyone is losing their minds," Sara said, shaking her head, "it's that, or I need a vacation."  
  
"I think we could all use a vacation," Catherine said, everyone shook their heads in agreement. Then Caryn carefully slipped into the room.  
  
"You," Catherine said, "are the first person to come in here sanely in the last twenty minutes." Caryn blushed, and shook her head.  
  
"Grissom is outside. I brought in the rest of the evidence collected from outside," Caryn said, putting the evidence bags down carefully, purposefully away from the door. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, there is," said Sara, holding out a fingerprint kit, "you can help me."  
  
Caryn took the kit and started dusting. The Grissom again came into the room. He had the camera and two evidence bags in his hands.  
  
"A little help?" he asked, holding out his hands. Catherine and Warrick immediately went over to help him.  
  
"What was out there?" Warrick asked, taking the camera from Grissom's hands.  
  
"A little present from the killer or his accomplice," said Grissom.  
  
"It was the killer," Caryn said, coming over from her place. "This killer worked alone," she said sharply.  
  
"How do you know that?" Grissom asked her.  
  
Caryn straightened, making herself taller, and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"The gun is a thing of power, no killer wants to share any power or glory when they think of themselves above others; like this killer. This killer works alone, I know that for certain," she said. Her eyes stared hard into Grissom's and seemed to see the depths of his soul. Her eyes made Grissom week in the knees and slightly afraid. He could not blink until she did. They all heard a clash of thunder from outside. "Looks like you got in just in time," Caryn said. "Are we done here?"  
  
"Yes, I think so, for now," Sara said, slightly amazed at Caryn's coldness when she spoke with Grissom.  
  
"Then I suggest we get the stuff to the lab before the roads get too bad," Caryn said, picking up some field kits and going out to the van.  
  
Grissom looked like he had just been slapped. "Did I just let her talk to me like that?" he asked Catherine.  
  
"Yeah," she said, "let's go before the storm gets worse." Catherine picked up her kit and went out to the van.  
  
"Catherine's right," Sara said; she, too, left.  
  
"We gotta go," said Nick; he went after Sara.  
  
"Come on Grissom," said Warrick; he took the last kit and walked out.  
  
Grissom walked out last, shutting the door behind him. "What am I going to do about her?" Grissom asked himself. Catherine honked the van horn and Grissom got in. 


	4. Chapter 3

Listen, I know that profilers are not CSI's but I have logic behind it. It will all be explained.  
  
Standard Disclaimer-I don't own CSI  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
The next day the storm had not gotten any better. The rain was coming down in sheets. After walking into the building Caryn first had to ring out her long, black hair in the bathrooms in the locker room. Just as she was starting to ring out her hair Sara walked in.  
  
"Morning," Caryn said bluntly, squeezing some water out of her hair.  
  
"You could have used a hat," Sara said in the same manner.  
  
"Tried that," Caryn said, "it blew off."  
  
"That sucks," Sara said.  
  
"I know," said Caryn, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I think it was great how you handled Grissom last night, he needs someone to put is head back in place sometimes," Sara said, trying to revive the conversation.  
  
"I think I was a little too rude," Caryn said, apologetically.  
  
"How did you become a profiler? How did you come here? And why didn't Grissom know about you? I thought profilers were not forensic scientists," Sara asked.  
  
"I was a forensic scientist first," Caryn explained. "I worked in D.C. for a couple years when the department said 'guess what, you're going to work with some feds'. No one was really happy, especially me; I don't like feds."  
  
"Does anyone?" Sara asked, Caryn laughed a little.  
  
"I don't think so. Anyways, when we were working with them, their profiler said 'oh, my god, you have insight!' then she rushed to my supervisor. Everyone started getting excited, the feds trained me to use it, and they wanted me to become a profiler, not a forensic scientist. I did exactly what I did to Grissom last night, looked them straight in the eye and said 'I am a forensic scientist, first, profiler, second'. I almost got fired for doing that, I quit and came out here, they hired me as both, I told them that I would not completely become a profiler, I would mostly be a forensic scientist. That's how I ended up here. I actually wasn't sure I would be working here until a couple of days ago," Caryn said, she was almost out of breath.  
  
"Oh, so that explains why Grissom didn't know you were coming, and all those other questions," Sara said.  
  
Caryn nodded and finished wringing out her hair. "It's dry enough," she said, "we are going to be late," with that the two girls hurried to their offices.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Nick asked when he saw Caryn.  
  
"I got in a fight with the weather," she replied.  
  
"Oh," he said. "Grissom's looking for you."  
  
"Great, I'll be right to his office," Caryn said.  
  
  
  
Grissom heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said. Caryn entered.  
  
"You were looking for me," she said.  
  
"Yes, I was," Grissom said. "Take a seat," he motioned to a seat in front of his desk. Caryn sat down.  
  
"First of all, what happened to your hair?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Wind blew my hat off, rain got onto hair, you know the rest," Caryn replied.  
  
"Caryn, I want to know something," Grissom started.  
  
"What?" Caryn asked.  
  
"I thought profilers worked for the police department, not the crime lab."  
  
Caryn laughed. "I would be had I not been dead set on staying a forensic scientist," was all Caryn said.  
  
"You were a forensic scientist first?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Yeah, until a fed got involved, then I almost got fired for 'unwillingness to follow a federal agent's instructions in becoming a federal agent' so I moved out here to get away and start over," Caryn said.  
  
"And starting over involves talking to me in the manner you did yesterday?"  
  
"Oh, that," Caryn said. "I was way out of line for being like that, I was kind of shocked about moving here, then the entire gun thing, and then it was my first day of work, I was not in my right mind."  
  
"All right, I think Greg needs you," Grissom said.  
  
"Who?" Caryn asked.  
  
"Our lab boy, you'll find him pretty easily," Grissom said.  
  
"Great," Caryn said. She walked out of Grissom's office.  
  
Caryn walked into the lab; the first thing that happened was she ran into Warrick.  
  
"Ouch, sorry," Caryn said.  
  
"It's all right," he said, helping her up.  
  
"I'm looking for a guy named Greg, Grissom said he needed me," Caryn said.  
  
"Oh, Greg, I'll take you to him," Warrick said.  
  
"Thanks," was all Caryn said. They walked along the hall silently; neither of them were saying anything to the other. Caryn was back to her normal self, mysterious and mostly silent.  
  
"Oh, are you Caryn?" asked a mall voice behind them.  
  
"Who wants to know?" Caryn asked, her green eyes staring straight into the young man's eyes.  
  
The young boy stretched out his hand and Caryn took it, they shook hands; "I am Greg."  
  
Caryn looked him over, "so you are Greg," is all she said.  
  
"Yeah, I have those results on the prints," he said, handing her a brown envelope.  
  
"Thank you," Caryn said. She opened the envelope and took out the results. Her eyes opened wide, but no emotion was evident. "Holy Shit." 


	5. Chapter 4-

I ended that chapter abruptly too. I don't usually do that but this is a CSI fanfic and it has to be surprising. ^_- I hope you like it so far. I understand where a profiler works, in the pd, but, hey, this is my story and I have reasons behind everything.  
  
1 Chapter 4  
  
"Nice language Caryn," Nick said jokingly, than he saw her face. "What is it?" he was clearly concerned.  
  
"This man…this killer…is Robyn Shorting," Caryn said, her green eyes had turned dull and looked scared.  
  
"Yes, it looks that way. Is she an old friend of yours?" Nick commented.  
  
"He," Caryn said, "and, no, not really. I have to go speak with Grissom now," Caryn said, she rushed past Nick and out of the lab. Just as she left, Warrick walked in.  
  
"What's with her. I don't think I've ever seen her that upset," Warrick said.  
  
"You only met her yesterday," Nick said.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Warrick. "What is with her though?"  
  
"I think our suspect freaked her out," was all Nick said, he shrugged. "Otherwise, I just think she is weird." Nick turned to Greg. "Have you got my results yet Greg?" he asked.  
  
"Almost," said Greg, "come over here."  
  
  
  
"I don't understand why she is here. Yes, I know, she is doing a fine job, but," Grissom talked to one of the higher-ups on the phone in his office, he was visibly annoyed. "Listen, using a profiler's profile is like assuming who the killer is, and you can never assume. Yes, I know what insubordination is; I just don't understand why she is not in police department. Yes, she is helping, but that is beside the point. That is beside the point. She can teach me something? Are you sure? Oh, ok, I hear you," a knock was heard from outside. "Hold on, I'll call you later. Al right, for now. Goodbye." There is a click as he hangs up. "Come in!" he says loudly, rubbing his head with his fingers. Caryn walked in through the door, she almost jumped a foot in the air when the big mouth bass went off. Great, just the person I really wanted to see right now, Grissom thought sarcastically to himself. Take me to the river. Dump me in the water. it sang.  
  
"Why do you have that thing?" she asked Grissom, he looked up.  
  
"Don't you know?" he asked back. She gave him a look.  
  
"To protect something?" she asked.  
  
"Correct," Grissom said, pointing around the room, Caryn shuddered.  
  
"You study bugs," she asked, but mostly said.  
  
"Yes, you don't like them?" Grissom asked her. Caryn looked at him sympathetically; her green eyes had fear and resentment in them.  
  
"I was three and I went on a trip to Arizona, I got stung by a scorpion and I am allergic to bee stings," she said, "those things kind of ruined any potential bug relationship I might have had. Although, as a scientist, I have grown to respect them in their help in finding killers."  
  
Grissom nodded his head; "you kind of have to respect them as a scientist." He moved over to where Caryn was and looked at her. "Did you want to see me?" he asked her.  
  
"Oh, yes," she said, she took something from her purse and handed it too Grissom, he leafed through it. "It's my profile. I know that you don't trust these things," she said, tapping it, "but it is what I got instructed to do by the sheriff. Besides, I think the whole team needs to get together to talk, we have a suspect now and he's not nice."  
  
"We always talk about a case together," Grissom said. "And your profile it's very, uh, small," Grissom said. Caryn gave him another look.  
  
"I can only do so much in 24 hours," she said menacingly, her tone was such that you shouldn't challenge it. "Most profilers finish their profiles weeks after going to a crime scene, I am lucky to get this much," with that, she turned on her heals and left Grissom's office.  
  
Weird girl Grissom thought to himself. Catherine came in.  
  
"What's with Caryn?" she asked.  
  
Grissom shrugged. "I asked her while the profile was so small, she got mad," he said.  
  
"But she wasn't mad," Catherine said, "she was laughing."  
  
"She is unpredictable," Grissom said.  
  
"Let me see the profile," Catherine said, Grissom handed it too her. "Not bad," she said, "white male, mid 20s, previous criminal record for violent offenses. Who the hell does she know all this?" Catherine asked, closing the brown manila envelope the profiler was in.  
  
"That is one thing I don't understand, except that she is assuming and you," Grissom began.  
  
"Can't assume on a case," Catherine finished. "You say that all the time. You are so predictable sometimes, unlike others I know," she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I heard we have a suspect," Grissom said, changing the topic of conversation.  
  
"We do," Catherine said. "Caryn freaked out about him."  
  
"Him?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Yeah, I guess her profile is starting out correct," Catherine said.  
  
"She could have changed it," Grissom pointed out.  
  
"Not in three minutes," Catherine said. "Caryn found out three minutes ago so she couldn't have typed an entire profile over again and come see you."  
  
"That's true," Grissom said.  
  
Catherine laughed, "you don't want to admit that you could be wrong about profilers."  
  
Grissom's watch beeped. "It's time for the meeting."  
  
Catherine nodded her head, "thought so." Then the two walked out of the room. 


	6. Chapter 5

I hope that you liked the last chapter. I also hope that you like my little story so far. I had to change the PG rating because of language and possible violence. I didn't think people would actually like the story, but I guess I underestimated. Thanks for all the positive reviews .  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Whack! Caryn slammed Robyn Shorting's file onto the long conference table to catch the attention of the rest of the crew. The room silenced immediately. Everyone looked at her surprised.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She was like she was the day before, calm, serene, cold, and cut off from the rest of the world.  
  
"Damn that was loud," Nick said. Caryn gave him one of her ice-cold looks; she was still standing.  
  
"Caryn, why are you standing?" Grissom asked calmly. Caryn slowly looked at him.  
  
"I am trying to talk about our main suspect with everyone's attention," she said calmly, in her original ice-cold, don't argue with me tone.  
  
"Well, tell us your story," Warrick said, leaning back in his chair to be more comfortable.  
  
"Robyn Shorting," Caryn began, "is an awful person."  
  
"No, really," Sara said, "he is suspected of murder."  
  
Caryn slapped her hand on the table, hard. "I was not done," she said, her eyes looked coldly into Sara's eyes, Sara shivered and backed off.  
  
Jesus Christ, that girl is scary sometimes Grissom thought.  
  
"He is wanted in all fifty states and is on the FBI's top 20 most wanted list. He is wanted for the murder and disembodiment of four federal agents, the murder of two other FBI agents and six other murders," someone whistled. "He is also wanted for other, more minor crimes," Caryn said, she took a sip of water to let it sink in. "Unfortunately, we only have his DNA. Only one set of fingerprints were ever actually successfully collected, unfortunately, they were destroyed before put into the network. We also have no picture of him because he is a master of disguise and can change his look in a matter of seconds. We are not actually sure if Robyn Shorting is really his name. All people who have actually seen him are not alive to tell today," Caryn tapped the file. "We don't have any information about him except that he is extremely dangerous."  
  
"If he is this dangerous we should call in the feds," Brass said.  
  
"No!" Caryn and Grissom said at once.  
  
"Why?" Brass asked, "from what Caryn told us, he is extremely dangerous."  
  
Caryn closed her eyes and sighed. She kept her eyes closed for three seconds before opening them. She looked calmly at Brass, her expression non-emotional and calm. "If it makes you happy, if we have to arrest this guy, we will bring in SWAT, the feds, and the CIA to get him," she said.  
  
"We will?" Grissom asked, he leaned back in the chair, "and I thought I was the boss."  
  
"You are," Caryn said, her green eyes flashing. "But be reasonable for once Grissom," she said, everyone straightened in their chairs, waiting for Caryn to get yelled at. Caryn looked right into Grissom's eyes. "This man is far too dangerous to arrest ourselves, we might as well chain ourselves to a bomb and set it off saying, `no, I won't be killed'. This guy is undoubtedly armed and ready to kill, he has all ready shown that he is able to carry out a very difficult and brilliant plan with the gun in the bush," she said, then she sat down slowly. The room was silent before Sara spoke up.  
  
"She's right you know," Sara said, "we can do a lot without feds on our back but with a blood thirsty killer like this we might as well point a gun to our heads and shoot."  
  
"Ok, if we arrest him, we call the feds, since we all think that is the way to go, even if I am not happy about it," Grissom said, everyone in the room sighed with relief.  
  
"Caryn, one question," Brass said.  
  
Caryn looked up, "yes, Brass," she said in a venom sweet voice.  
  
"How do you know so much about Shorting?"  
  
"His last killing spree was in DC, I helped investigate the murder of a fed," she said. "Now, what else do we have evidence wise?" she asked Sara, quickly turning the topic of conversation.  
  
"The usual. Fingerprints, footprints, DNA, and now, your profile," Sara said.  
  
"And our only suspect is a mystery man," Warrick said. "Where do we go from here?"  
  
"Where the evidence takes us," Caryn said softly.  
  
"And where would that be, Caryn?" Grissom asked. Caryn looked over to him and smiled.  
  
"Back to the scene of the crime," she said, her eyes drifted to a picture of the crime scene on the table.  
  
"Let's go," Catherine said, standing up.  
  
"Who's going where?" Sara asked.  
  
"Well there are three victims and six of us," Grissom said.  
  
"So two people per crime scene," Nick said.  
  
"Ah, look, Nicky learned how to count," Sara said mockingly. Nick stoke his tong out at her."  
  
"Now that was extremely juvenile," Caryn said. Grissom ignored the entire scene.  
  
"Warrick, go with Sara; go to the last scene. Nick, go with Catherine; go to the second scene. And Caryn, come with me," Grissom said. "And don't forget your kits, there could still be evidence we have overlooked," he pointed out.  
  
"Yes, dad," Nick said.  
  
"Someone has had way to much coffee," Caryn said.  
  
"He only had six cups," Sara said mockingly.  
  
"Only serves to prove my point," Caryn said, following Grissom out the door. 


	7. Chapter 6

I hope no one gets confused in this next chapter. This chapter is going to be the characters at the three crime scenes. Everyone, thanks for the wonderful review, I enjoy reading them. I hope that you have liked the story so far. U, I ran out of things to say so I will shut up.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Grissom and Caryn  
  
Grissom opened the door to the house slowly and proceeded to go in cautiously. Caryn shook her head and marched right in.  
  
"Why'd you do that? Someone could have been in here?" Grissom asked sternly. Caryn turned around and looked at him.  
  
"No one was," she pointed out, "and, besides, I don't think the killer would be back here, he probably feels to great of a person to be back in the place of a person lesser than him." Than Caryn turned back around and tried to find the light switch.  
  
"That's crap," Grissom said, Caryn spun around.  
  
"Excuse me, what are you saying?" Caryn asked, her eyes started to narrow into little slits.  
  
"I'm saying that all this profile stuff is crap, it's not real," Grissom said.  
  
Caryn's eyes went back to their normal state. "Ah, I see, you are so wrapped up in yourself that you won't consider even the slightest possibility that some things can not be done scientifically," Caryn said. "Well, let me tell you something, I thought that until I figured out the truth and the truth hit hard," she said, her voice had gotten strong and angry, with the tone that she used you could tell she was not someone to cross on a bad day. After making her point, Caryn spun around and walked to where the crime had taken place.  
  
"All right then, some people are just a little temperamental," Grissom said to himself.  
  
"Grissom, come look at this!" Caryn yelled from the living room.  
  
Warrick and Sara  
  
Warrick and Sara walked slowly into the abandoned house.  
  
"Why the hell are we so cautious, it's really unlikely that the killer will be here," Sara said in a hushed voice.  
  
"That's exactly what I thought with Holly and look how that turned out," Warrick whispered. "And if you're so not worried than why are you whispering?"  
  
"I don't know, but you're whispering too," Sara pointed out.  
  
"Why don't we just talk normally?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Fine with me and you already are," Sara said in her normal tone.  
  
"Great," Warrick said. "Now where was the body again?"  
  
"The living room, like all the others," Sara replied.  
  
"Let me ask you a question," Warrick said, putting his kit on the ground.  
  
"Shoot," said Sara, who was putting on her gloves.  
  
"Do you think it was safe for Caryn to go with Grissom?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Why?" Sara asked, she was smiling, "are you worried about Caryn?"  
  
"No, I'm worried about Grissom," Warrick said.  
  
"And why is that?" Sara asked, looking behind a chair.  
  
"Because we don't really know anything about Caryn, she is unpredictable, and she and Grissom aren't exactly on each others good graces," Warrick said.  
  
"That's true, but Grissom is a big man, I think that he can protect himself," Sara said.  
  
"Great," said Warrick. He was starting to dust for fingerprints by the telephone. He spotted something under it. He picked up the phone and looked under it. He took the thing off the telephone.  
  
"Sara," he said.  
  
"Yeah," she responded.  
"Come look at this," he said.  
  
"Oh wow," Sara said.  
  
Catherine and Nick  
  
"Nice place," Nick said as he opened the door.  
  
"Yeah, to bad it's been tainted by a murderer," Catherine said  
  
"Yeah, I know," Nick said, walking into the living room.  
  
"Caryn's something isn't she," Nick said, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Yeah, she's got some guts talking to Grissom like that," Catherine said.  
  
"It's like she knows exactly what to say in order to make people do what she wants," Nick said.  
  
"She's a profiler, she can basically read a persons personality, that gives her a lead in arguments and stuff," Catherine said. She looked under a couch and Nick looked around the television.  
  
"Damn," Nick said.  
  
"That's not something nice to say," Catherine said, trying to scold him.  
  
"No, not damn Caryn, Damn we're idiots that are going to get fired," Nick said,  
  
"And why is that?" Catherine asked smartly.  
  
"Because we overlooked evidence," Nick said, showing her something from behind the television.  
  
"Oh wow," Catherine said.  
  
Grissom and Caryn  
  
"Caryn, what is it?" Grissom asked, coming into the room.  
  
"This guy is a smart son of a bitch, I tell you that," she said angrily, her eyes were narrowed and staring at something in the palm of my hand. "I knew he had left something at the scene for us," she said, than she looked at Grissom. "It was in my profile."  
  
"What did you find?" Grissom asked, he was loosing his patience with her.  
  
"This," Caryn said, showing him; the s in this was drawn out to sound more like a hiss.  
  
"Where did you find it?" Grissom asked, his eyes were wide.  
  
"Underneath the couch," Caryn said, "it was sticking out a little."  
  
"I am calling the others in," Grissom said.  
  
"Good idea," Caryn said, looking at the object in her hand and smiling, "very, very good idea."  
  
Sara and Warrick  
  
"I'm going to call Grissom," Sara said; suddenly, her cell phone rang.  
  
"No need," Warrick said, he put the newly found evidence in an evidence bag.  
  
"Hello, Sidle here," Sara said. "Yes. Really. You did to?" Warrick looked up from his work with a questioning look on his face. Sara tapped him lightly and gave him a look, telling him to shut up. He went back to work. "Yeah, we'll be right there," Sara said, she hung up the phone.  
  
"Well?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Griss and Caryn found one too, we got to meet them in the lab in half an hour," Sara said.  
  
"Well, let's go," Warrick said, picking up his case and handing Sara hers, "ladies first," he said motioning to the door."  
  
"You're too kind," Sara said mockingly as she left.  
  
Caryn and Grissom  
  
Grissom hung up his phone and was about to tell Caryn about the conversation.  
  
"They found one too, huh," Caryn said, she hadn't even turned around from her work.  
  
"How did you know?" Grissom asked suspiciously.  
  
"I can tell by the way your conversation went, and the fact that your breathing has sped up indicating that you are either frightened or excited. I figured that if you weren't screaming at me to pull my gun that you were excited," Caryn said, turning around and shrugging like it was no big deal. "Why not call Catherine and Nick, they might have found one too," she said, motioning to Grissom's cell phone.  
  
"I was about to do that," he answered, opening the cell phone to dial.  
  
Catherine and Nick  
  
"How did that get here? I know that I got every piece of evidence in this place," Catherine said.  
  
"Hey, everyone misses something once and awhile," Nick said.  
  
"But not the entire team, if someone misses something, another picks it up," Catherine said.  
  
Nick shrugged, "everyone makes mistakes. I think that we should call..." Catherine's cell phone rang. "Never mind," Nick said.  
  
"Hello, Willows here," Catherine said into the phone. "Really. Yes. Them too? All right. Be right there," she hung up.  
  
"That was a nice conversation, short and sweet," Nick said.  
  
"Shut up," Catherine said. "Apparently, everyone else found one too, we have to meet them back in the lab." 


	8. Chapter 7

Ok, that chapter was weird, I admit it. And I can't think of any nonsense comments, so read.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
At the lab  
  
The entire group was in the meeting area pouring over the new evidence. Even detective Brass was there. The evidence was all laid out on the table.  
  
"So, everyone found these little pieces of paper at each crime scene," Brass said.  
  
"Yes, they are tied up like notes with little bits of what we think is twine," Grissom said.  
  
"We should take them down to the lab immediately for testing," Brass said.  
  
"No!" Caryn said suddenly, she got up from the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Why not Caryn?" Nick asked.  
  
Caryn smiled at him, "because the killer put these there for a reason. He wants us to read them," she said.  
  
"How are we supposed to read them?" Sara asked.  
  
Caryn gave her a look. Caryn put on a pair of gloves and before anyone could stop her picked one of the notes up. "Like this," she said, undoing the delicate bow.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Grissom said, standing up quickly, he had lost his temper with her and was now yelling. Caryn turned and looked at him, she had not unraveled the piece of paper.  
  
"Because I myself personally took pictures of these things from all angles and the writing, if there is any, could be an important part in this investigation," she said, she too was now yelling and looking directly into Grissom's eyes. Brass and the others drew back a little bit.  
  
"We still should have tested them first," Grissom said.  
  
"No, we shouldn't have," Caryn said.  
  
"And why not?" asked Grissom.  
  
"Because, in my experience, the killers write softly in special ink, so that during some tests the ink disappears and we no longer have the writing," Caryn said. Grissom, looking defeated, sat down.  
  
"Damn, did she just win over Grissom in an argument?" Warrick silently asked Sara.  
  
"Yeah, in a big way," Sara whispered back. Catherine gave them a look to silence them.  
  
"Fine then, Caryn," Grissom said coldly, "why don't you read this message to us."  
  
Caryn gave him a little fuck you look with a smile and opened up the `note'. "Short cuts, small cuts, slim cuts, fat cuts," she read, then she stopped.  
  
"Well," said Grissom.  
  
"That's it," Caryn said, Nick handed her another one. "Thank you," she said nicely. She opened that one. "Screams burn the night air and death melts the soul," she read. She reached out her hand for the third one; Sara handed it to her. "Long cuts, big cuts. Deep cuts. Shallow cuts," she looked up again. Everyone looked at her. "What? That's it," she said. She walked over and handed the papers to Grissom, with their piece of twine. "Take a picture of the writing for me, then you can do whatever you want with them," she said.  
  
"Thank you," Grissom said very coldly.  
  
"It's weird though," Caryn said.  
  
"What?" Catherine asked.  
  
"He was writing a poem, but he skipped over some of it," Caryn said. "Oh my god," she said, her face was pale.  
  
"What? Are you sick?" Grissom asked, rushing over to help her (he was closest).  
  
"No, I'm not sick," Caryn said, "but thanks for caring."  
  
"Than what is it?" Catherine asked.  
  
"I just realized something," Caryn said.  
  
"What?" Catherine said.  
"There has been another murder," Caryn said. 


	9. Chapter 8

I'm sorry! I know that the story has gotten slow, but my ideas are running low. The story is going to pick up and get fast in the next couple of chapters. I am going a big upload this time so that I can get to the more interesting parts.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The room went into an uproar. Everyone was out of their feet in a second.  
"What do you mean another murder?"  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Who, and why don't we know?"  
  
"Oh my god?"  
  
The questions were coming at Caryn extremely fast; she couldn't even understand most of them. Caryn calmly took a sip from her water bottle and sat down. She sat there quietly for a few minutes until everyone else settled down again.  
  
"Caryn," Grissom calmly asked, "what do you mean another murder?"  
  
"Look at the facts, Grissom," Caryn said. "At scene one, we got the first part of the poem, the small cuts one. At the second scene we got line two, long cuts, big cuts. But at scene three we got another part of the verse, screams, etc. This all points to the fact that there was at least one more murder of this nature between scene two and three."  
  
"You're right, the facts do add up," Grissom said. "All we need are the bodies."  
  
Caryn started tapping the table. "Can we check if there were any murders of this nature in a surrounding area? In a, I'd say, 100 mile radius. And also see if any crimes like this were assigned to other parts of the CSI by mistake?" she asked, a puzzled frown on her face.  
  
"You know, I can do that," Brass said, "in fact, I'll start now." Brass quickly left the room; Caryn nodded.  
  
"We also need to see if we can tell if there is a pattern," Caryn said. "Like if the murders took place in a line or in a pattern and if the dates are of some importance."  
  
"What are you saying?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I am saying that I want all these murders to be marked on a map, with the name, address, and date of murder of it," Caryn said.  
  
"We can do that!" Sara exclaimed, motioning to Catherine. The two women left the room quickly, Caryn stared at them, she looked confused.  
  
"I also want to know of any similarities in evidence, fingerprints matching, hair samples, etc.," Caryn said.  
  
"Nick and I'll do that," Warrick said, he and Nick left the room.  
  
"Why do I think that they are avoiding us?" Caryn asked.  
  
"They probably are. I rarely ever argue with a coworker," Grissom said. Caryn laughed and shook her head. She went over to her chair and picked up her jacket.  
  
"Well I have work to do," she said, and she exited.  
  
"I guess that I will go look at body parts with Robbins," Grissom said to himself, he exited.  
  
Grissom was walking down the hall when he heard someone talking on the phone, it was Caryn.  
  
"Yes, they are acting as we thought they would. No, they do not suspect anything. Ma'am, everything is going according to plan. I almost have him!"  
  
Grissom stopped listening and walked off normally, hoping that he would not get caught. What is she involved in? He asked himself. I'll find out. Than Grissom finally reached the coroners.  
  
"Ah, there you are Grissom, I was about to page you," Robbins said, meeting him at the door.  
  
"Well, here I am," Grissom said, "what do you need?"  
  
"Come look at this, I found something unusual on the bodies, uh, body parts, that you gave me," Robbins said.  
  
"What?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Come look," Robbins said, showing Grissom the parts of `Paul Sunnington'. "Look at these," he said.  
  
"They're cuts," Grissom said.  
  
"Not just any cuts, small cuts," Robbins said.  
  
"These aren't what you would get on a normal day though," Grissom said.  
  
"Exactly, they were made by a knife, like he was cutting himself."  
  
"Or being cut," Grissom said, cutting Al off.  
  
"Precisely," said a woman's voice from behind them, they turned around, it was Caryn.  
  
"What do you mean?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Short cuts, small cuts, slim cuts, fat cuts," she said, reciting the killer's poem.  
  
"Ok, but what does that mean?" Grissom asked.  
  
"It's all part of his ritual," Caryn says, coming over and looking at the pieces of the body. "He cuts them slowly, like in the poem, with shallow cuts like these," she said, pointing to the cuts. "Then he hears the person scream, then, to end his ritual, he takes them to their home and kills them."  
  
"And how do you come to this conclusion?" Grissom asked.  
  
"Because, look at the cuts, they started scabbing over, this only happens before death. This means that the person had to have been cut awhile before he was killed, plus, he had carpet fibers on him that didn't match the color of any fibers in his house, car, or office. I'm sure that we'll find the same fibers on the other victims, or at least one," she said.  
  
"Grissom, who is this bright young woman?" Al asked cautiously.  
  
"She's the profiler, a new member to the team," Grissom said, he didn't even look up from the body parts.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, miss, uh." Robbins said, not sure of her name.  
  
"Caryn, Caryn McGon, McCannon," she corrected herself so quickly that only Grissom could really hear it. How could she mess her own name up? He asked himself, but he shrugged it off.  
  
"I am Al Robbins, the coroner," Al said, shaking her hand, Caryn smiled at him, but it seemed forced.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you," she said.  
  
"Al, have you seen those files on Alberton, Kate?" a young man asked, walking into the room.  
  
"Andi, they're on top of the filing cabinet where you put them," Al said. Grissom looked over at Caryn to ask her to move (so he could look at the man's right arm); he noticed all the color had drained from her face. That's weird Grissom thought. Al turned back to them. "Grissom, Caryn, have you met Andrew Reredrum?" he asked.  
  
"No, we have never met," Grissom said.  
  
"Yes," Caryn said, everyone stared at her; she put her hand over her mouth to shut herself up.  
  
"Ha, you caught yourself in that one, Caryn," Andrew said, laughing. Caryn gave him an I am going to kill you look. "Whoa girlie, don't kill me with one of your looks," he joked. He turned to Grissom. "Hi, I'm Andi, Al's assistant," he said.  
  
"Hello Andi," Grissom said, shaking his hand. Andi had light blond hair and blue eyes. His haircut made him look like a mushroom. Caryn was looking at him with distaste and like she couldn't wait to get out of the room. She took a step back as if to leave the room but before she could, Al stepped in.  
  
"So, where do you two know each other?" he asked. Caryn and Andi both looked helplessly at each other. Andi opened his mouth to speak, but Caryn spoke first.  
  
"We dated awhile, back in college," she said. Grissom almost fell over laughing. No wonder she hates him! Boy, I can't wait to tell the others this little tidbit of information, he thought. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeper. Caryn looked down and saw that it was hers  
  
"Listen," Caryn said, everyone looked at her, "I would love to stay and chat about embarrassing past moments but Sara and Catherine need me." Caryn started to leave the room but turned around before she got to the door. "Andi, if I hear of one word from your big mouth about us I will be after you," she said. Andi went into a salute position.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" he said. Caryn gave him a look and walked away.  
  
"I have work, I'll talk to you later," Andi said, going farther into the coroner's lab until he disappeared.  
  
"Why do I have a feeling that they are keeping something from us?" Grissom asked. Al shrugged.  
  
"Probably because they are," he said.  
  
"I wonder what?" Grissom said.  
  
"You'll find out," said Al.  
  
"You're right, I probably will," Grissom said, he turned back to the body parts. Caryn turned, stopped listening, and quietly ran out of the room. 


	10. Chapter 9

How did you like that ending? I hope you like the new side of Caryn. I am taking this somewhere, trust me. Please keep reviewing me. I really don't care if you flame me. It would really help if you would give me suggestions. It would also help if you would help me name my chapters. I would like you to know that my good friend LA angel help me with some come backs and points of interest.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Everyone was gathered in the conference room again to talk about the findings. A map was laying in the middle of the table with little flags on them. Caryn was looking at it.  
  
"Sara, Catherine, what did you find?" Grissom asked, he was in control of the room this time, not Caryn.  
  
"Nothing," Sara said.  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing," Catherine confirmed. "No patterns in dates, area or anything," Catherine said, she shrugged and went back to the case file she was looking at."  
  
"I guess Caryn's hunch was wrong," Nick said.  
  
Caryn looked up from the map and gave him an evil smile. "I wouldn't be to sure of that," she said evilly. "Can someone hand me a pencil?" she asked, Grissom handed her one. She proceeded to draw on the map. Everyone watched her with puzzled faces while she worked. After a few minutes she got up and stretched out her hands to show them. "I thought you were the top crime lab in the country with the brightest investigators," she sighed out.  
  
"Clearly not as clever as we thought," Grissom said; he was amazed at what he saw. Drawn lightly in pencil was a star. It contained all the points, all of which were a point on the star.  
  
"What does this mean?" Nick asked.  
  
"It means that we have to find this guy before he finishes this star and his poem," Grissom said. The room was silent for a moment.  
  
"Did anyone find anything out about our victims?" Caryn asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yes, I did," Warrick said, pulling some files out of his bag. He placed them on the table, Caryn, Grissom, and Catherine each took one.  
  
"Paul Sunnington, age 46. Born in New Orleans. Divorced. No kids. Federal Agent here in Vegas," Caryn said, reading her file.  
  
"Thomas Hunter, age 38. Born in San Francisco. Not married. Also Federal Agent here in Vegas," Grissom read.  
  
"Andrew Graves, age 39. Born in Little Rock, Arkansas. Married. Two kids, Casey and Marie. Also a Federal Agent here in Vegas," Catherine read, she closed the file. "Notice anything similar?" she asked.  
  
Caryn slowly sat down; her face was pale. "They were all Feds," she said softly.  
  
"Does that worry you?" Grissom asked.  
  
"No," she said sharply, she gave Grissom an evil look. "It's just that usually if a fed dies, the FBI gets involved"  
  
"Well be glad they aren't," Sara said.  
  
"I am, I am. It's just; I am confused, why haven't they even approached us. A fed got killed in DC and the feds approached us and tried to take away the investigation and it was no where near the extremity of horror this is," Caryn said.  
  
"She's right," Brass said, "usually the feds would at least try to help us or take away the investigation."  
  
"You know, all this talk of feds is making me sick, can we change the subject?" Sara asked. Catherine laughed and shook her head, Sara was the last one besides Caryn to have an experience with the feds and it was not pleasant.  
  
"Back to the case," Grissom agreed. "Caryn, what do you have?" he asked before he could stop himself.  
  
"Well," Caryn said; her oddly nice mood changed back to her normal one. She leaned forward and held the pencil in her hand. "I am guessing that the killer a male in his late twenties, early thirties. His parents were likely overly controlling, causing him to be controlling over his victims. The way and order he kills is important to him. He feels like it must be a certain way or the murder goes wrong. He obviously plans his murders and runs them over and over in his head until they are perfect. These victims are probably practice, he undoubtedly is waiting to kill a certain person and wants it to be perfect," she said.  
  
"And you get all this by looking at a few pictures?" Catherine asked, she was almost teasing her.  
  
"With the help of insight, experience, and six years of training," Caryn said coldly. Catherine sat back an embarrassed, amazed look on her face; her lips were shaped into an `O'. Sara was silently laughing at her. Caryn started to look at the dead men's files.  
  
"So, are we assuming that Caryn is right?" Nick asked, it was a general question. Grissom opened his mouth to give Nick his usual `don't assume' speech but Caryn stepped in.  
  
"Don't assume, it makes an ass out of you and me," she said, not even looking up from the folder.  
  
"Yes, what she said," Grissom said.  
  
"Oh that's good, really good. Did you need six years of training for that?" Catherine asked. Caryn stared starred at her and bit her lip to keep from speaking her mind.  
  
"Oh, I get that," Warrick and Sara said together.  
  
Caryn lifted her head up from the files and smiled, "thank you, you would be the first," she said.  
  
"I'm surprised you guys don't know that," Caryn said. "Everyone says it in DC, I learned it when I lived in Virginia as a child."  
  
"Doesn't get around over here I guess," Sara said.  
  
"You guys are have lost me," Grissom said, everyone looked at him.  
  
"Figure it out, it's a puzzle for you," Caryn said, Grissom gave her an evil look; Caryn shrugged and turned to Brass.  
  
"Do you have anything for us?" she asked.  
  
"No, not at the," he began, a beeper beeped. Everyone took out his or her beepers at the same time to see who it was. "Mine," he said. "I take that back," he said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Grissom asked.  
  
"We got Caryn's missing body," he said. 


	11. Chapter 10

I am having a little trouble with the story (writers' block) so LA Angel is saving my ass (again) and helping me with ideas. (in other words it's a hostile take-over) SD- CSI doesn't belong to me. Any characters I make up are mine, if there are exact names it is purely coincidental.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
A large white van pulled up to 2221 Main Street. Everyone got out of the van at the same time and shut the doors; except for Caryn. The CSI team waited by the side of the road on Caryn's side of the car, Grissom had an evil look on his face. Caryn is struggling with the door and banging on the window asking for help. The team finally realizes that she is locked in and Grissom goes over and opens the door for her.  
  
"I guess you're not the best or the brightest," Grissom said. Caryn gave him her patented fuck you look. The rest of the team are holding back laughter except for Catherine and Sara who look completely shocked.  
  
"You could have used the other door," Nick said.  
  
"This is a conspiracy, wasn't it," Caryn demanded. Catherine and Sara put their hands up in a surrendering motion and back up. Nick and Warrick come up behind Grissom.  
  
"Maybe," they said together. Caryn storms past Grissom, knocking him into Warrick. Caryn meets with the other two girls and they walk off whispering intensely.  
  
"Uh oh, now you've done it Grissom," Warrick said.  
  
"What can those three do to us?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't want to find out," Nick said.  
  
"You can't back out now you pansy," Warrick said.  
  
"Hey, you know what they say about a woman scorned. One I can handle, but three is just plain deadly," Nick said.  
  
"Come on, pansy," Grissom said, he grabbed Nick by the collar and dragged him to the house.  
  
Inside the female conversation  
  
Caryn joined the two girls, her face was red with anger and her green eyes were flashing. Sara and Catherine went immediately defensive.  
  
"We had absolutely nothing to do with that," Catherine said  
  
"I know that," Caryn said. Catherine and Sara relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. "It's not my fault that they installed child safety, they are going to get it," Caryn growled. It was a sisterhood moment. Catherine and Sara both put their arms around and Caryn and said, "If it's war they want it's war they got."  
  
"Ready to kick some boss's ass?" Caryn asked.  
  
"Definitely," Sara said, remembering her last conflict with Grissom.  
  
"If you two are my allies..." Caryn began.  
  
"We are," the other two said quickly but definitely.  
  
Caryn looked at them seriously; "there are a few things you should know." They three leaned forward in a circle. Whisper, whisper, whisper, whisper. They step out of their circle.  
  
"Oh my god," Sara said.  
  
"I have a plan," Catherine announced. Whisper Whisper Whisper Whisper.  
  
Grissom came to the door, "are you three actually going to come in here?" he yelled out. He started to turn away but came back, "and when you do get in here, bring me some gloves."  
  
The girls shook their heads and slowly walked to the van. Grissom stayed by the door and was tapping his foot impatiently; he was blocking the entire door. The girls retrieved their kits and an extra pair of gloves and walked to the house, Caryn in the lead. Caryn came up to the door.  
  
"You are in my way," she said.  
  
"I haven't given you your assignment yet, I can't let you in," Grissom said.  
  
Caryn smiled at him, she put her right hand on his chest and pushed him out of her way, right into the door. The unexpected force knocked the wind out of him. Nick was watching the entire thing.  
  
"We are in big trouble," he said to himself.  
  
Caryn and her team walked in immediately and started scouring for evidence. As Sara passed Grissom she slapped a pair of gloves into his face, "use these," she said.  
  
Warrick and Nick came over to help Grissom.  
  
"Ouch," Nick said. Grissom and Warrick ignore him.  
  
"Is it possible that they could form a union that fast?" Warrick asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so," Grissom said, "they aren't that smart."  
  
"You know, we better get over there before they take all of the evidence," Nick said.  
  
"They wouldn't withhold evidence from me," Grissom said, he walked to one side of the room where there was a bloodstain.  
  
Nick nudged Warrick, "hey Warrick, 10 bucks says Caryn withholds evidence from Grissom."  
  
"You're on," Warrick said, they shook on it.  
  
The three girls  
  
Sara nudged Caryn and Catherine, "hey, I found the note," she said.  
  
"Quick, bag it and put it in my, no, your, no, Catherine's case," Caryn says.  
  
"Why mine?" Catherine asked.  
  
"He trusts you more than us, especially Caryn," Sara said.  
  
"Well that just blew out the window," Catherine said, putting the note into her case.  
  
"And I have a plan on how Grissom can't get it," Sara said. Whisper Whisper Whisper Whisper Whisper.  
  
"You're both turning into evil, diabolical masterminds," Caryn said, "I'm liking this."  
  
"Thank you," Sara said.  
  
"We have always been evil, diabolical masterminds, we just have never expressed it to this degree before," Catherine said.  
  
"What's going on here?" Grissom asks, coming over.  
  
Catherine quickly stuffs the evidence into her kit.  
  
"Nothing," the three say innocently.  
  
"I am not sure that the killer came back to put the note here yet," Caryn said.  
  
"Well, we have to check," Grissom said, he walked off.  
  
"Not like they're going to find anything," Sara whispers to them. The three girls giggle and get back to work.  
  
Regular  
  
"They're up to something," Nick said, watching the girls.  
  
"Well, there's nothing in this corner," Warrick said.  
  
"Who was this guy anyway?" Nick asked.  
  
"Bob Dopko, 46. Not married. Fed here in Las Vegas," Caryn said, coming up behind them. The two boys jump in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing over here?" Warrick asked.  
  
"It's a free crime scene," Caryn said, smiling innocently. "Hmm."  
  
"What do you see?" Warrick asked.  
  
"An idiot who's not giving me enough time to profile," she says. Warrick shut his mouth and kept his comments to himself. Caryn started wandering around the crime with a glazed look on her face.  
  
Grissom walked over to Warrick, "what the hell is she doing?" he asked.  
  
"Profiling," Warrick said, shrugging.  
  
Caryn gasped and almost fainted. She gripped the side of a couch until her knuckles turned white.  
  
"What's the matter with you?" Grissom asked, he actually seemed worried about her.  
  
Caryn turned and looked at him, her face was drained of all color and her eyes looked scared.  
  
"The killer knows our every move and is watching us," she said quietly and then she falls backwards into Catherine and Sara. The two girls slowly sit her onto the ground.  
  
Grissom goes on his knees next to Caryn. "Are you all right?" he asks, he reaches out a hand to help her up.  
  
"Don't you even dare you hypocrite," Sara says.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Warrick asked, coming over.  
  
"Caryn almost fainted," Grissom said, "and the girls aren't letting me help her."  
  
"I'm fine," Caryn said, "let's just get out of here." 


	12. Chapter 11

So, what about that last chapter huh? Because of my ideas, it is only a takeover, no longer hostile.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Caryn was looking at the note in her hand, her face twisted in fear. It had been two days since the missing body and the war was waging as hard as ever. Yesterday, Sara and her had put salt in all the boys' coffee and taken the child safety lock out of the van. Grissom was underestimating them quite badly, he thinks that Greg did it all. Today, however, the boys had played the trick. They had given her a note. This wasn't any note; it was mysterious, almost threatening. It said, "Wherever you go, I go. Whatever you think, I think. You are mine and I am yours. From, your beloved."  
  
Grissom came in and saw her standing there looking dumb, her back was turned to him. "What's with you?" he asked her. She jumped up and spun around quickly, breathing hard.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" She commanded.  
  
"You're jumpy today," Grissom said.  
  
"What the hell is this?" she yelled, stuffing the letter into his face.  
  
"What's what?" Grissom asked.  
  
"This," Caryn said, pointing to the letter.  
  
Grissom read it over, "who sent this to you?" he asked.  
  
Caryn's face went from angry to frightened in a matter of seconds. "You mean you didn't send this?" she asked.  
  
"No, I wouldn't call you my beloved," he said.  
  
"Then who did?" Caryn asked. Sara walked in.  
  
"All right, what's going on," Sara asked.  
  
"Caryn got a love letter," Grissom said, he was obviously trying to make a joke. Sara's face went blank.  
  
"How did it get into your office?" she asked.  
  
"I would love to know that," Caryn said. Caryn saw Catherine standing outside the glass waving Al's beeper around. Caryn gave her a thumbs-up sign at her side so Grissom wouldn't see it. A beeper went off. Everyone checked them.  
  
"I'm needed in the coroner's office," Grissom said.  
  
The girls waved and said, "bye," at the same time. Grissom went off. Catherine walked into the room right afterwards.  
  
"Thanks Catherine," Caryn said.  
  
"Yeah, we were dying in here," Sara said, realizing what the other two had done. "What's going to happen when Grissom finds out Al doesn't need him."  
  
"Al owes me some favors," Catherine said. Caryn laughed.  
  
"What would I do without you?" Caryn asked the two girls.  
  
"Not much," Sara said.  
  
"What did you get on the note at the scene?" Caryn asked.  
  
"It says soon the ceremony shall begin," Catherine said, they're testing it now.  
  
Grissom  
  
Grissom walked down the hallway to the coroner's office. As he was walking he heard a man's voice; it was Andi.  
  
"Yes, the plans are all set. The threat will be gone within 48 hours," Grissom hurried off.  
  
I have got to stop listening to people's private conversations. They're going to get me in trouble. Grissom walked into the coroner's office, but Al was talking to Brass about something and Grissom didn't want to get involved. He left and quickly headed for his office. When he got there, he found a note addressed to Caryn and a red rose in full bloom on his desk.  
  
"Looks like I'm playing messenger boy," he said to himself. He headed for Caryn's office.  
  
The girls  
  
When Grissom entered the three girls stopped whispering immediately.  
  
"What were you three talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Girl talk," Caryn said, looking at the items in Grissom's hands "you know, shopping, hair, makeup, stalkers, clothes, boyfriends, that kind of stuff."  
  
"I didn't need to know that," Grissom said  
  
Sara rolls her eyes.  
  
"This was on my desk," he said, handing it to her.  
  
"I already know what it says," Caryn said. 


	13. Chapter 12

I got to hurry before LA sees me writing. She is taking this story over, help me. Now I have to write this in secret, and it is almost working. Shit, here comes LA, well, bye.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"Go ahead, open it," Caryn said to Grissom, "read it out loud for me," her mysterious ways returned.  
  
Before he could begin, Nick, Warrick, and Greg walk into the room.  
  
"Hey, you started the party without us!" Greg said.  
  
"Sit!" Sara ordered Greg.  
  
"Anything you say, sweetheart," he said, Greg sat down next to her. Sara slapped him as Nick and Warrick took their seats.  
  
"Come on Grissom, I dare you to read it," Caryn said in her mysterious, I'm hiding something, look.  
  
"If that's what you want," Grissom said.  
  
"Just read it," Caryn ordered sharply.  
  
"Ok," Grissom said, he opened the note. "Wherever you go, I go. I see whatever step you take, whatever breath you make. My eyes see your every move. And I will have you," Grissom red. The entire room was silent.  
  
"Grissom," Warrick said softly, "I think we have a stalker."  
  
"No kidding," Andi said, coming in.  
  
The faces of the three girls go white.  
  
"What are you doing in my office," Caryn asked, tension building in her voice.  
  
"Relax," Andi sneered, "Al asked me to bring these results to Grissom and I saw him come over here."  
  
"Then where are the results?" Caryn asked suspiciously.  
  
"Right here," Andi said, handing Grissom a folder. "Now, before this tension kills me, I am leaving."  
  
"Good," Caryn said, Andi left.  
  
"Boy are you tense with your ex," Catherine said.  
  
"Aren't you around yours?" Caryn asked.  
  
"That's beside the point," Catherine replied, "Eddie was a jackass."  
  
"Who's to say Andi is different," Caryn said.  
  
"True," Catherine said, shrugging it off.  
  
Grissom interrupted their little talk.  
  
"Were you implying anything with that assuming comment?" Grissom demanded, Caryn looked surprised.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not," she answered sweetly.  
  
"That was random," Nick said.  
  
"Yeah," Warrick said. Brass walked in.  
  
"All right, who beeped me?" he asked.  
  
"I did," Greg said, Caryn gave him an evil look.  
  
"Traitor," Sara whispered to him.  
  
"Look, Brass is a cop, if someone is getting notes like this," he said, pointing to the note in Grissom's hand, "he should be notified."  
  
"Traitor," Sara said again.  
  
"Notes like what?" Brass asked.  
  
"Nothing," Caryn says, grabbing the notes and the flower and hiding them behind her back. "Ouch," she says, dropping them, "damn flower pricked me."  
  
Brass walked over while she was distracted and picked up the notes. He read them. By the time Caryn figured out that he had them; Brass was done with the second letter.  
  
"How many of these have you gotten?" he asked.  
  
"Three, four, maybe five," Caryn said.  
  
"Seven," Catherine coughed, only the three girls understood. They burst out laughing.  
  
"Some threatening, others not," Caryn finished, Sara was covering Catherine's mouth with her hand.  
  
"And why didn't I know about this?" Grissom asked. But before Caryn can answer his beeper beeps. "Something happened in the coroner's, Al's been attacked." There was a scrambling of chairs as everyone rushed out of the room. Caryn stops when her cell phone rings. Grissom turns around. She listens for a moment and then starts heading off. Grissom follows here.  
  
Where is she going? He asks himself. She grabs her purse, jacket, and keys and heads towards the parking garage. Grissom follows but is silent so she can't hear them.  
  
Could Al's attack be involved with this Grissom asked himself. Once in the garage, Caryn headed for her car; a black Saturn. A black shadow loomed in the corner. Grissom saw the gun in the shadow's hand.  
  
"Caryn, look out!" he shouted. Caryn struggles with the car door. It finally opens. A shot was fired as Caryn dove into the car. Grissom saw her head out the other side. Grissom pulls his gun, but the shadow isn't there. Caryn ducks as another shot is fired at her. Grissom sees the shadow behind a car. Grissom fires at it but misses, hitting the car.  
  
The shooter takes out another gun and begins shooting at Caryn some more, ignoring Grissom. He looked at where Caryn was and saw the rose in her hand and the blood.  
  
"Caryn's profile was right," he says to himself. He sees Caryn get up and leave the safety of the car. She runs into the open, the shooter continues to shoot at her and Grissom closes his eyes and fires a random shot, when he opens them he sees the shadow limping away, clutching its arm. The next thing he sees is Caryn lying on the ground and a small pool of blood. Grissom takes out his cell phone and dials.  
  
"Catherine, it's Grissom. Caryn's been shoot in the parking lot. Get an ambulance," he says. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
The team waited in the waiting room at the hospital. The only thing they had heard was that Caryn and Al were alive and well.  
  
"I should have known something was wrong when Andi wasn't there," Catherine said.  
  
"Why are you assuming?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I may be, but I am definitely not making an ass out of anyone," she said.  
  
"Hey," he said, "that was cheep."  
  
"I don't care. All I know is that Andi had something to do with all of this," Catherine said.  
  
A doctor came out of the emergency room. The team stood up.  
  
"Yes?" Grissom asked.  
  
"The woman is fine but the man need a few stitches and will need to stay at least one night. The woman can go home, she got a bullet in her right arm and a grazing on her leg," the doctor said.  
  
"Where are they?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I am right here," Caryn said, coming up behind him.  
  
"Let's go," Grissom said, he started to walk out.  
  
"Wait," Caryn said. Grissom stopped.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Thank you," she said.  
  
"For what?" Grissom asks.  
  
"For saving my life," Caryn said reluctantly.  
  
"You can't take that back," Nick said.  
  
"I can if I want to," Caryn said. "Let's go," she started to head out, Grissom stopped her.  
  
"Caryn," he said.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Why'd you come out from behind the car?" he asked.  
  
"There was someone in the back seat," she said.  
  
"Oh," Grissom said.  
  
"Let's go," Caryn said.  
  
The team walked out.  
  
Time Laps- Conference Room, 20 minutes later.  
  
"I'm sure it was him," Caryn said, the three girls were not aware that Greg was listening.  
  
"You're positive," Catherine said.  
  
"Yeah, I saw his face," Caryn said.  
  
"You must tell Grissom," Greg said. Sara grabs his collar and pushes him into a chair.  
  
"How much do you know?" Caryn demanded.  
  
"Not saying anything," Greg said.  
  
"You had better if you don't like pain," Caryn said.  
  
"Enough," Greg said.  
  
Grissom, Nick, and Warrick knock on the door.  
  
"OK, what's going on here?" Grissom asked but no one heard him  
  
Grissom throws open the door.  
  
"What is going on in here?" he demands.  
  
"Nothing," the girls immediately say.  
  
"I know something you don't know," Greg says, Caryn slams on his foot. "Oww!" he screams.  
  
Grissom, losing his patience, slams his hands on the table. "I want to know what's going on in here, right now," he says. Greg got out of the chair and joined Nick and Warrick.  
  
Caryn puts her head in her left hand and says, "I'm as good as dead anyway."  
  
Sara put her arm around Caryn and said, "if you don't want to tell I can. We can even show him the note."  
  
"What note?" Grissom asked.  
  
"The one we told you we didn't find," Catherine said. "Caryn, don't worry, I could tell him to."  
  
"What the hell are you doing to my team?!" Grissom yelled at Caryn. "You hate me!" he yelled at Caryn. "You two are working for her instead of me!" he yelled at Sara and Catherine. "The only faithful ones here are Nick, Greg, and," he turned and saw Warrick paying Nick and Nick paying Greg, "what are you three doing?!" he yelled.  
  
"There was a 100 dollar bet, Nick on Warrick that the girls were withholding evidence from you, and 50 dollars that Greg couldn't get the girls to spill the beans to you, now Nick owes Warrick and I $50," Greg says.  
  
"What?" Nick shouts as the last $50 was grabbed out of his hands.  
  
"Thanks Greg my man," Warrick said.  
  
"Anytime," Greg replied. Grissom clenches his fists.  
  
"Where is the note?" he asked with clenched teeth.  
  
"In the lab," Caryn said, Grissom almost left, "you wouldn't be able to read it, the writing came off, like I said it would," she said, Grissom turned away from the door.  
  
"How did you know all this stuff?" he asked.  
  
"Practice and these murders are just like those fed murders in," she said, catching herself, she put her hand on her mouth to shut herself up, Grissom looked at her. He looked like he had just gotten a goal.  
  
"What fed murders?" he asked.  
  
"Shit," Caryn said, "I shouldn't have said that."  
  
"Tell me everything," he said.  
  
"I can't," Caryn said.  
  
Grissom sat down next to Caryn and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes. "Tell, now," he said.  
  
"Well, it's like this…" 


	15. Chapter 14

Ok, I've kept yall waiting. The conclusion (unless I add an epilogue) of the story. Review and tell me epilogue yes or epilogue no. Or even sequel yes or sequel no.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"First, I should tell you that I am not Caryn McCannon," Caryn said.  
  
"You aren't?" Grissom asked.  
  
"No, I'm not," Caryn said, she grabbed her head and pulled off a wig, under the wig she had a blonde ponytail, "I am Caryn McGonnon," she said, "profiler for the FBI."  
  
"You're a fed?!" Grissom yelled.  
  
Caryn nodded her head, "and I am wearing color contacts, my eyes are actually blue," she said, she took out her ponytail. Her blonde hair fell to her shoulders and was wavy from being in the wig.  
  
"Why are you here?" Grissom asked.  
  
"I went undercover to arrest Robyn Shorting, otherwise known as Andi Reredrum," Caryn said, "the agents who were killed were the only ones to know what her actually know what he looks like," Caryn said, "I am now the only one to actually know what he looks like."  
  
"So you came here to get him," Grissom said.  
  
"Yes, unfortunately, three people discovered my true identity," she said, "they have kept it secret for my safety and theirs."  
  
"Who were they?" Grissom asked.  
  
Sara, Catherine, and Greg all raised their hands, Grissom jaw dropped.  
  
"You all knew and didn't tell me" Grissom said.  
  
"Those two had suspicions," Caryn said, pointing to Nick and Warrick.  
  
"Ok, but Al didn't know, why was he attacked?" Grissom asked.  
  
"My guess is the he found out who Andi really was," Caryn said, "he didn't kill him because he was after me."  
  
"You three knew all along who the killer was," Grissom said, pointing to the three girls, they all nodded their heads.  
  
"We didn't tell you because of lack of evidence," Catherine said, her fingers were crossed behind her back.  
  
Grissom nodded, "I understand," he said. "I understand that these past couple of weeks have been a lie. Catherine just lied to me. Caryn has been lying since we met. Catherine and Sara have been lying to me. And the entire team is going against me. What is this world coming to?" he asked.  
  
Caryn placed her good hand on his shoulder, "we were only lying to you to keep you safe. I told you that the truth would come and hit you hard," she said softly. The door opened and Andi walked into the room.  
  
"Ah, Caryn, how nice of you to sign their death warrants for me," he said.  
  
Caryn stood up, "Leave them be Andi," she ordered.  
  
"I'd be happy to, but this bastard," he hit the back of Grissom's head, "hurt my arm." Andi rolled up his sleeve to show the wrappings around his arm.  
  
"They are not part of this," Caryn said.  
  
"Actually, they are," Andi said. "They became part of this when you came along."  
  
Caryn reached for her gun with her left hand.  
  
"Careful, Caryn, you don't want your friends getting hurt," Andi teased, she loosened her grip on the gun. Andi smiled. He took out his own gun and cocked it; he pointed it at Caryn. "I've wanted to do this for a long time," he said, Caryn cursed under her breath and he began to pull the trigger. A shot was fired. Caryn fell to the ground; the shot had hit her right on the heart.  
  
"NO!" Sara yelled, rushing over to her. Andi fired another shot; it narrowly missed her. "God, Caryn, don't die," Sara said, she checked for a pulse but a hand batted hers away.  
  
"I'm alive," Caryn said, she stood up. "Hi Andi," she said.  
  
"I killed you!" Andi said.  
  
"Lesson one for killing a Federal Officer, Andi," Caryn said, "there was a little invention called the bullet-proof vest."  
  
Andi stared at her with an open mouth.  
  
"As for you," Caryn said, taking out her gun, "it's called self defense." Caryn whipped out her gun and shot him before Andi could even move. Andi fell to the ground and a pool of blood formed around him. Caryn walked over to check for a pulse. "He's dead," Caryn said. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"I can't believe you just did that," Grissom said, coming over to her.  
  
"He shot me, twice, and he killed others, he also shot at Sara, it was murder in self defense, you can vouch for me," Caryn said.  
  
"Freeze, FBI," three men screamed, running into the room with guns drawn.  
  
"Little late boys," Caryn said, pointing to the body.  
  
"Oh," they said, putting down their guns. "Did you?" one asked, Caryn nodded.  
  
"Damnit Caryn," he said, "we were supposed to arrest him." Caryn looked down at the ground and scrapped her foot on the ground like a child who had just misbehaved.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ken," she said.  
  
"It's all right," he said. Caryn turned to the bewildered CSI's  
  
"Everyone, meet Ken, Ken, meet everyone," she said.  
  
"Hello, Ken," Grissom said, shaking Ken's hand.  
  
"Ken is my boss," Caryn said, "my real boss."  
  
"No wonder you won't listen to me," Grissom said. Caryn gave him a look. "You haven't changed," Grissom said sadly.  
  
"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Caryn demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Grissom said.  
  
"Caryn, we'd better go, Katie really misses you," Ken said.  
  
"Who's Katie?" Sara asked.  
  
"My daughter," Caryn said, "That guy over there's my husband," she said, pointing to the second man, he waved  
  
"You're married and have a daughter!" Catherine squealed. Caryn nodded. "You never told us that," Catherine said.  
  
"Well, I can't tell you everything," Caryn said. Caryn and the three other FBI agents started leaving. "Oh, and Grissom," she said, Grissom looked at her, "I don't hate you, I just find you narrow minded," with that, Caryn left, Grissom's mouth was open.  
  
Caryn stuck her head in the room one final time.  
  
"Maybe we will meet again and you will see the real me," she said.  
  
Caryn left the office leaving everyone speechless.  
  
"What the hell are we going to do with her wig?" Nick asked. 


End file.
